This invention relates generally to rollable carts and, more particularly, to a mobile sports cart capable of storing various sports equipment and for both storing and dispensing sports balls of various sizes.
Sports equipment such as balls, bats, rackets, gloves, and the like are often stored for transportation in bags, tubs, or bulky bins. Although assumably effective for their intended purposes, the existing storage devices are typically suitable for a single type of sports equipment or are not conveniently transportable. Further, existing devices are not well-suited to accommodate multiple types of sports equipment while also providing for the dispensing of balls of multiple sizes.
Therefore, it is desirable to have a sports equipment cart that is capable of storing many types of sports equipment and capable of storing and dispensing balls of various sizes. Further, it is desirable to have a sports equipment cart that is mobile and may be pulled to desired storage or use locations.
Accordingly, a sports equipment cart according to the present invention includes a first (primary) ball dispensing tube having upper and lower ends and which defines a bore therebetween. The primary ball dispensing tube defines an upper ball receiving aperture and a lower ball dispensing aperture. Thus, balls may be inserted into the upper ball receiving aperture for storage within the primary tube or may be removed from the lower ball dispensing aperture for use. The primary ball dispensing tube is preferably sized to receive basketballs although footballs, soccer balls, four-square balls, and the like may be stored in and dispensed from the primary tube as well. One or more auxiliary ball dispensing tubes may be releasably coupled to the primary ball dispensing tube, the auxiliary tubes having dimensions smaller than the dimensions of the primary tube and particularly configured for storage and dispensing of smaller balls like baseballs, softballs, or tennis balls. A pair of wheels are rotatably mounted to the primary ball dispensing tube and a handle is fixedly attached to or integral with the primary ball dispensing tube such that the tube may be pulled or pushed to a desired storage or use location.
Therefore, a general object of this invention is to provide a sports equipment cart for holding a plurality of types of sports equipment and having a primary ball dispensing tube for dispensing sports balls stored therein.
Another object of this invention is to provide a sports equipment cart, as aforesaid, having wheels such that the primary ball dispensing tube may be moved to and from selected storage and use locations.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a sports equipment cart, as aforesaid, having a handle for pulling or pushing the primary ball dispensing tube.
A further object of this invention is to provide a sports equipment cart, as aforesaid, having auxiliary ball dispensing tubes for storing and dispensing balls of different sizes.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a sports equipment cart that is mechanically simple and economical to manufacture.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein is set forth by way of illustration and example, embodiments of this invention.